Brainiac
Brainiac is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the DC Comics franchise. Background Brainiac is a living alien computer from the planet Colu who wants to gain all of the knowledge in the universe. He does this by collecting all knowledge from each planet he comes across, then destroying said planets to increase the value of the knowledge. However, before doing this he takes one city from that planet and bottles it as a sample. One of these cities is Krypton's capital, Kandor. He has become an enemy of Superman and the Justice League in general since his efforts often put the whole planet or solar system at risk He is the main antagonist of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. In it, Brainiac gathers several Lantern Corps members, such as Atrocitus, Sinestro, Saint Walker, Larfleeze, Star Sapphire, and Green Lantern in order to power a crystal that can shrink entire worlds. Soon after mind-controlling them, Brainiac heads for Earth but is confronted by the Justice League and the Legion of Doom, and is promptly thwarted, but is able to escape his ship in the chaos while Earth is still shrunk. Declaring that he will go back to taking cities, Brainiac shrinks France in the middle of a confrontation and escapes one last time. Once the Earth is returned to normal size thanks to the Justice League creating a duplicate crystal in the Fortress of Solitude, Brainiac returns to his massive battleship and declared that he had also taken Metropolis and Gotham City on his way there. Mind-controlling the accidentally-grown Superman, Brainiac attempts to use him as a puppet to take out the rest of the League, but Batman is able to break the Man of Steel out of his trance. Brainiac is defeated as he and his shrink ray are literally thrown out of his own ship, restoring Superman to his normal size. After France, Metropolis, and Gotham City were placed back in their respective locations, Brainiac was hoisted by his own petard, shrunk with his own ray, and placed in a bottle in Lex Luthor and The Joker's cell. However, Luthor accidentally breaks open the bottle thanks to a pat from The Joker, causing Brainiac to return to his original size, fists clenched. Dimensions Crisis Riddle-earth Brainiac is one of the many villains who joins Lord Vortech's army. He is sent to assist the Riddler on his invasion on Minas Tirith. He fights against Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf on the city with his ship and an army of Brainiac Orcs, but is defeated by the trio. Trivia * Archive Audio from LEGO Batman 3 is used when Brainiac is talking. However, his Archive Audio actor Dee Bradley Baker isn't credited like the other Archive Audio voices. * He is a mini-boss battle in Riddle-earth while the main boss is The Riddler. References *http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brainiac Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Index Category:Comics Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses